


Steam

by fremen_wali



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fremen_wali/pseuds/fremen_wali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the OTP prompt: person A wants to take a shower but person B jumps in first and thinks A is bluffing when they say they'll come in there anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this movie gripped me and won't let go. I'm in so much denial about what happened and I'm sick of seeing all the angst in the tumblr tag for these two. So I just needed to give out some Hartwin love. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.

“Oi!” Eggsy called out annoyedly, turning just in time to catch the taller figure drop his towel and enter the steaming shower that definitely was  not prepared for him, dammit. 

 

Eggsy kicked his trousers and pants neatly off the end of his foot and into the dirty clothes hamper before stalking, nude and angry, into the bathroom. Behind the smoked glass of the shower door, Harry Hart’s silhouette moved under the spray of the best of the hot water. The scent of Eggsy’s shampoo rose with the steam and filled the large bathroom, minty and warm. Eggsy leaned against the cool granite of the counter’s edge and frowned, raising his voice to be heard over the sounds of the shower. 

 

“Harry! You know that was mine, you dick,” he said without any real heat to the insult. Harry chuckled and turned his face away from the spray of water to rinse his hair.

 

Eggsy moved to the far edge of the sliding glass door. “I’m coming in,” he announced, mumbling angrily about how he’d kick Harry’s arse if the water went cold, mentor or not. Eggsy climbed over the bathtub edge and closed the door behind him, fully enveloped in the steam and the warmth of Harry’s body heat. Water swished around his toes as Eggsy pushed closer to Harry to get to the showerhead. “Budge over,” he demanded, shoving at his lover’s arm playfully. 

 

“So rude, Galahad,” Harry replied, running his fingers through the now clean strands of his hair as he acquiesced, sidestepping Eggsy so that now they’d switched positions, with Eggsy closer to the shower spray. “Says the man what stole my shower,” Eggsy retorted. 

 

“Let me,” Harry offered, reaching over Eggsy’s head to the hanging shower rack where they kept the products and grabbing the bottle of shampoo, squirting a bit into one palm before replacing the bottle in its spot. He lathered the gel while Eggsy wet his hair, sweaty from completing his last mission that morning. Eggsy shook the water out of his eyes and faced Harry, smiling as the older agent’s long, calloused fingers started to scrub his hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp.

 

“Ta, Harry,” Eggsy said gently, beginning to relax under the new Arthur’s careful hands. With the hot water beating at the tense muscles in his back, and Harry washing his hair for him, Eggsy was content to stand and study the older man’s face. Harry wasn’t wearing his eyepatch, and Eggsy’s heart still twisted painfully every time he saw what remained of Harry’s right eye- eyelids barely recognizable as the scar tissue had fused together from the surgery to remove his damaged eye. The skin around the scar was an angry red, raised in some parts around his reconstructed orbital bone. His left eye looked perfectly normal, if one ignored the extra few crow’s feet at the corner. There was a new forehead wrinkle as well, and though wet, Eggsy could still see the tendrils of gray hair at Harry’s temples. 

 

The past year had been hard on them both, but Harry looked as content as Eggsy felt now- not a care in the world and until Merlin called with some new emergency, just the two of them at Harry’s for the weekend. Harry was focused on Eggsy’s hair, or if he noticed Eggsy staring, he didn’t react. Eggsy tipped his head back, letting some of the water rinse the back and crown of his head, closing his eyes at the heat and drip of the water running down his neck and falling onto the tub floor. Harry pulled back his ministrations and Eggsy could feel Harry’s eyes on the long line of his neck, the expanse of his chest. Eggsy smirked as he came out from under the water, dripping. 

 

Harry reached once more over Eggsy’s head for the shower rack and was surprised when Eggsy blocked his hand’s journey. “Pass me the loofah, please,” Harry requested. Eggsy grinned wider and winked. 

  
“Wotcha gonna do for it?” he replied cheekily, raising his hands to Harry’s chest, spreading his fingers over the muscle. Harry pointedly ignored Eggsy’s attempts at distraction and took firm but gentle hold of his shoulders, turning the younger man so that Eggsy’s back was to Harry’s front. Harry leaned down to Eggsy’s ear, lowering his voice enough to make goosebumps break out on Eggsy’s skin, despite the steam and the body heat between them. 

 

“I’m going to wash you,” Harry said, his tone leaving no room for negotiation. “As you rightly said, it was very rude of me to commandeer your shower, so allow me to apologize.”

 

Eggsy leaned back against Harry’s form, letting his head loll into the space between shoulder and neck, and pressed a small kiss to Harry’s jawline. “Yes sir, Arthur sir,” Eggsy replied in a happy murmur, raising one hand in a mock salute. Harry’s strong stance held him up easily as the older man retrieved the sponge loofah, covering it with body soap. He started with Eggsy’s chest, rubbing the lather in small circles and moving slowly lower. Eggsy hummed in approval as he felt his flaccid dick start to take an interest and reached behind himself, trying to reach for Harry’s length that was currently pressed against the swell of Eggsy’s ass, wanting to bring him to hardness. 

 

“Not yet,” Harry admonished, suddenly moving the sponge to scrub gently at Eggsy’s shoulders and arms, lifting each one in turn to wash the undersides and armpits as well. He ran the sponge down Eggsy’s right ribcage and hipbone, then switched the sponge to his left hand and repeated the motion on the other side. “Lean forward, Galahad,” Harry ordered softly, kissing the back of Eggsy’s neck as he complied. Eggsy took a step away from Harry’s body and leaned forward so that he braced himself against the front wall, the shower head carefully aimed to the side so it wouldn’t directly hit either of them. 

 

Eggsy closed his eyes in pleasure as the sponge scrubbed between his shoulder blades and down his spine, a rivulet of warm water and soap suds running down his body and between his buttcheeks. He heard and felt, behind him, Harry drop slowly to a crouch. The sponge rubbed and scratched each of his legs, and Eggsy couldn’t help but squirm as the soft sponge made its way up to his ass. He opened his legs wider instinctively and groaned audibly as Harry’s hand slid between his cheeks, middle finger rubbing slow, teasing circles over his opening. 

 

“Harry, please,” Eggsy pleaded, one hand leaving the shower wall to tug at his erection, jerking himself under the warm mist of the shower. Harry reached around Eggsy’s hip with his free hand and slapped Eggsy’s hand off of his dick, taking it firmly for himself and pumping it quickly. Eggsy’s legs were shaking, and he held himself up against the wall as Harry ravaged him. “God, please, Harry,“ Eggsy was panting out, eyes shut tightly. “Let me touch you too,” he begged. 

 

Harry shushed him and slid a finger inside Eggsy, stroking his insides and prostate expertly as he pumped the younger agent’s erection faster. Harry nipped lightly at the skin on Eggsy’s neck and kissed the small blossom of red that came up. “You look beautiful like this, Eggsy,” Harry murmured. Eggsy couldn’t hold out much longer, coming in short spurts against the tile with shuddering gasps. When he was spent, Harry stood and turned him around again, holding him close while he rinsed Eggsy off, kissing the now sleepy-looking young man gently and fully on the lips. “To bed with you,” Harry decided, smiling as he leaned to shut off the water. He half carried Eggsy out of the shower, wrapping him in a huge, fluffy towel. Harry simply put his red bathrobe on, tying it loosely before drying Eggsy off. 

  
  


They snuggled under the covers together, naked and intertwining legs, their pillows damp with their wet hair. Harry hadn’t bothered to put his eyepatch back on, and Eggsy carefully and lovingly traced Harry’s face with a sleepy finger. They breathed in synch as Eggsy studied Harry like he was memorizing him, drawing a line down Harry’s nose and over the bow of his upper lip.    
  


“‘s hard thinking this is real, still,” Eggsy admitted softly. Harry’s good eye softened and he pulled Eggsy closer, tucking his head under his chin. Eggsy breathed deeply, taking in Harry’s smell, warm skin and strong muscles surrounding him and felt better, like this wasn’t going to disappear on him again. He felt himself falling asleep, his body relaxing and Harry’s arms surrounding him. 


End file.
